1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting fixtures operable to emit light.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,087 discloses a SWIVEL SUSPENSION SET. The overhead swivel suspension set that consists of a mount and a support, i.e. a grab. The set when assembled is used to hang an object, e.g. a floral display or an electric light fixture, from a ceiling or the like. The mount includes a base adapted to be secured to a ceiling, and a horizontal ring held below the base by pendant legs. The base, the legs and the ring are die cast as a single piece. The opening through the ring constitutes a vertical bearing. The upper surface of the ring serves as a horizontal step bearing. The ring is gapped over an arc of considerably less than 180° to provide a radial slot. The support comprises a journal with a grab, e.g. a hook, at its lower end, and an enlarged head at its upper end. The journal, the grab and the head are die cast as a single piece. The journal is rotatable in the opening through the ring so that it can turn about a vertical axis in the mount. The diameter of the journal is greater than the width of the gap. The head rests on the upper surface of the ring. The grab is below the ring. The top of the grab has one transverse dimension narrower than the gap. To connect the support with the mount said narrower dimension of the upper end of the grab is slid through the gap until the journal is centered over the bore, then the journal is dropped into the bore until the head rests on the ring. This locks the support to the ring because the journal is larger than the gap. Such arrangement enables the swivel set to be of a very low height, this including the conjoint heights of the grab, the base, the ring, the journal and the head.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.